


Transparent Answer

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: There was a boy who sat next to him.Blond hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows and an empty gaze.Alfred smiled and held out his hand.“I’m Alfred F. Jones. Who are you?”The boy looked at him.“No one important.”





	Transparent Answer

**Author's Note:**

> [ this is an unedited, not beta-read fic. I’m only writing this down as a guide for the flipbook animation project I’m doing for school. ]

The boy cast a glance towards the other male, his chin propped up on a hand. He turned away, a sigh passing from between his lips. 

He was surrounded by people he didn’t really know the names of.

His brow had furrowed in thought, and he closed his eyes.

_’It’s happening again..’_

He glanced back at the other boy, who’d tipped his head back and laughed boisterously at some joke a rather bubbly girl had whispered to him. 

He didn’t know him, yet most of the population of their class was drawn to him, like metal to a powerful magnet. Every smile made the girls swoon, every comment which left those grinning lips made the other boys impressed with his wit. 

It was no exaggeration to say that this boy was the epitome of perfection.

He was everything Arthur couldn’t be.

**—**

_Don’t you remember?_

**—**

There was a boy who sat next to him.

Blond hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows and an empty gaze. He was always alone, looking out the window and down onto the courtyard below. He’d never seen him speak to anyone, not even the teacher, much less pay attention in class, yet whenever the blue-eyed boy snuck a glimpse at the papers the other boy held after every exam, there was always one constant thing written.

The boy always had a perfect score.

He decided that he would be a hero, he nodded to himself. He’d be the first one to talk to the silent guy, since their other classmates always seemed so scared of the boy. (He didn’t understand why, though, since he looked harmless, really. It was weird that the boy never pulled up his sleeves, though, even when they did lab work during Science. It was as if that he was hiding something, but that couldn’t be, right?)

Alfred turned around in his seat, smiled and held out his hand.

“Hey there, seatmate,” he greeted cheerfully.

“I’m Alfred F. Jones. Who are you?”

The boy looked at him.

“No one important.”

**—**

_You were the one who first approached me._

**—**

“Tell me your name.”

He looked away, preoccupied with his book. Underneath it lay the folded test paper, marked with a clear _‘100’_ in glaring red ink. 

Alfred pouted, tapping the boy’s shoulder. “Hey, dude, tell me your name. Please?”

“Why must you bother me?” He asked quietly, dull eyes looking into bright blue behind gold-framed glasses. 

“It’s because I’m a hero!”

He frowned. “That makes no sense.”

“It _sooo_ does! So tell me!” Alfred grinned, hands latching onto the edge of the boy’s desk. “Please? Please?”

With an aggravated sigh, the boy closed his eyes. “Arthur.”

The American tilted his head. “What?”

“My name is Arthur Kirkland.”

**—**

_You were the one constant I couldn’t get rid of._

**—**

“Arthur, how do I do this?”

“Who’s Rosaline supposed to be in this?”

“Arthur—“

“Just shut up,” The Briton snapped, whacking the other boy on the head with the rolled up reviewers, “I can’t study with everything you’re spouting.”

Alfred pouted at that, rubbing at his maltreated head. “So mean, Arthur.”

“I’m not mean,” Arthur grumbled, shoving the reviewer in the American boy’s general vicinity, “now get to studying, idiot. I’m not tutoring you for nothing.”

“Thanks Artie!” With that, the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around his best friend in a hug. 

“Don’t call me that!”

**—**

_So I’m asking you: remember when you asked me if I was okay and I said I was?_

**—**

There was an empty seat next to him. It was by the window, the view looking down on the courtyard below.

Alfred looked at the vase set atop the desk, at the red, red roses confined within the glass. He looked away.

“Alfred-san,” a dark-haired boy walked over to his desk, a concerned look in those dark eyes. “What were you doing?”

He forced a smile as he looked at the roses again. “Nothing, Kiku. Just.. remembering.”

They were as red as the blood which had trickled from his best friend’s slitted wrists.

**—**

_I lied._

**—**

**end.**


End file.
